The chronicles of flame: rise of the twilight king
by darkfire2121
Summary: welcome to our story, a tale of adventure and action, a tale of a legend revived and a hero born of fate. afterall the old saying goes " chosen by fate a man becomes a hero, engraved into history a hero becomes legend" rated T for language and some fights
1. Chapter 1

The chronicles of flame: rise of the twilight kingdom

chapter one: return to the physical world, power reborn: rise model S

(Flame POV)

Where am I? This place isn't my essence chamber, and yet…It feels just like it. Hmm…I suppose I should try to find out where I am...what 's this? I..can't move? What the hell is happening here?

Meanwhile in the outside world...

"I think we've found it…Yes It is...finally the ruins of the twilight kingdom, Solari get in here and begin searching for artifacts and be careful of traps, I DON'T want a repeat of last time, you hear?"

"Yeah yeah jeez I make one little mistake and the old man won't let it go..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

'_Crap __He heard me__'_ "Uh... nothing sir"

"It better be...now get to work."

"Very well then... let's get this over with, let's see here...crap, shiny crap and-oh-this looks interesting...Oh wait Never mind It's just a piece of floating shiny crap."

-Hmm what the... Hey Who are you calling a piece of "floating shiny crap?-

"Who said that?"

-I did, you disrespectful peon-

Huh…Okay. Scratch that last statement. It's a piece of talking floating shiny crap."

-…You are so lucky I can't move, cause if I could, I'd give you a righteous scorching- "Could you please shut up?"

-... Sorry for the outburst I'm just confused, could you please tell me where we are?- "Well the old man said something about some 'ruin of the twilight kingdom,' but this does not look like any type of kingdom I've heard of..."

-What?...Impossible...this place can't be...no..NO NOT AGAIN MY KINGDOM CAN'T BE DESTROYED...not after all I've done to bring it back...-

"I'm sorry but if this is your kingdom you must be ancient, I mean look around no one's been here for at least for a thousand years or more."

-...You...What is your name?-

"My name's Solari."

-Very well then...Solari... could you please take me outside of this place? I want to see what the world looks like now-

"Yeah, I guess so... the old man did say to bring him an artifact, so sure..."

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first story oh and PS please review also I would like to thank Gammatron because reading his stories and various others gave me the inspiration to start writing FanFiction anyhow... hope you enjoyed and once again please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N welcome to chapter two of The chronicles of flame, anyway to answer any questions about how the** **characters and settings look I've written their descriptions here**

**Solari is a white human male wearing a black body suit along with a red leaver jacket and silver colored boots, the old man is a white human male wearing an color inverted version of Solari's wardrobe and flame/model S is a pitch black biometal with red and white glowing lines that converge into a flame decal, the twilight kingdom ruins look like a large city that was heavily bombed. Anyhow... on to the story**

The chronicles of flame: rise of the twilight kingdom

chapter 2 : shocking finds : immortal king within a metal shell? The truth behind Model S!

(Flame POV)

- so this age is technologically advanced and ruled by a world government called 'LEGION' huh- - I guess that's not a big surprise...but to think that I have been placed within this metal shell, a 'BioMetal' as Solari calls it now that is a troubling thought...-

Meanwhile in the outside world...

"So, uh…Model S, what are you planning to do once we're out of here?"

-Model S ? ...Why are you calling me that? I told you my name is Flame-

"Well the reason I'm calling you that is because it would seem strange to call you 'Flame' in your current state and according to what you've told me that BioMetal holds your soul so I thought that the name 'Model S,' short for 'Model Soul,' would be a good fit."

-Model Soul huh? That's...actually quite well thought out. But why ask my plans when I'm stuck like this?-

"Well I'm not going to force anything on you, after all I have no right to force anything on a living being."

-Yeah... but I'm not really a 'living being' anymore am I?-

"You have a soul don't ya? That makes you a living being in my book, after all machines and other non-organic beings don't have souls so even within a BioMetal your still a living being in that sense right?"

-...You're right...even if my true body has perished, I...I still live...and I'll still find some any to help the people of earth with or without a mortal body to use!-

"Huh see, even without your body you still hold your resolve. Ah here we are back to the entrance!" Solaris grinned as the two walked inside a building, "Hey, old man! Where are you! I've found something!"

Old man:"Cough..cough..S-Solari? Is that you? R-r-RUN!"

Solari:"What, why! What's wrong!"

Old man:"M-m-mavericks! They swarmed the campsite... GO now! Before their leader returns! You've got to get out and hide what you discovered...when their leader comes back, I'll tell him that you only found items of low value...now go before it's too la…" Thud! (slumps over as Aeolus pulls out his blade)

Aeolus: "Hmph! Foolish old man, you really thought that you could deceive me? I knew there was a BioMetal within these ruins long before I came here!" states Aeolus arrogantly

Solari:"Y-you monster! Why did you kill him? Why?" drops to his knees

Aeolus:"Hmph! He died because a fool like him does not deserve to see the world I shall make! For I am Aeolus! The wind MegaMan and soon my will shall be law now prepare to die!"

"No...The old man sacrificed himself for me…I...I won't let his sacrifice be in vain!" yells solari as he rises and begins to charge

Model S/Flame -Hmm…you do realize that you're not powerful enough to fight him don't you?- Model S asked.

"I don't care if I am or not, Model S! This bastard killed the old man and will probably kill many more people before he's done! And I won't let him destroy anymore lives!" yells solari as he begins to place a punch

Model S -…Very well, then I won't stop you...but perhaps I can aid you...-

Aeolus: "hmph so you too choose the fool's path...begone!, filthy human" blocks solari's punch and strikes back knocking solari backwards a few feet

solari:"no...NO! I will not fall, this I swear on my very life" tries to get back up but is too weakened to move his body

Model S/Flame: -solari if you truly wish to protect the people of earth and avenge the old man than take hold of my biometal body, from what you have told me I should be able to lend you my strength...-  
solari: " model S... I must stop aeolus and I must avenge the old man, to do that I need your power...I need all of your power!"  
-very well then solari through your will to protect and your belief in the value of all life you have earned my trust, I will make my power your own!-  
solari: "Aeolus!, You will pay for your crimes!" Yells solari as he takes a grip on model S  
solari: "MEGAMERGE!" screams solari as he begins to transform  
{ during his transformation his leaver jacket turns white and becomes a open chested armor and his body suit gains the glowing lines and decal of model S}

solari:" and with the power of model S** I will be your judge, jury and executioner!" **yelled Model S solari as the transformation ended

**A/N: and there's the end of the second chapter, next time the real battle against Aeolus and the powers of model S revealed anyhow thanks for reading and please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I am sorry about the wait between this chapter and the last one, I've had a lot going on with school (or as I call it "hell")

and I've been out of useable ideas but anyhow...

as a special reward for those of you who have been waiting I've brought up one of the stars of this story to talk about this chapter, ladies and gentlemen please welcome flame!,

flame: so why am I here again?

me: to talk about your view of this chapter.

flame: ah... (looks it over while speaking ) well I think it is a good chapter but the fight against aeolus seems short...

(reads the end of chapter and looks at me angry and forming a fireball)

me: (remembers who I brought in at the end and face palms)

oh crap, I'm utterly screwed, aren't I?(starts running away)

Flame: (fires off his fireball) GODDAMN YOU!

HOW DARE YOU REVIVE HIM!

GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BURN YOUR ASS TO OBLIVION AND BACK!

(fires off more fireballs as I try to decide which chapter I'll get flame back for this in)

me: enjoy the chapter

(gets hit in the middle finger with a mini-fireball)

hey! I **need** that to flip the people on my list off!

(said list gets burned)

no!, George W bush was somewhere on that list...i..**i**..**I'll kill you!**

( pulls out soul edge and the z-saber)

( new mystery character's voice speaks at the same as mine):** FALL UNTO OBLIVION, DARK DIVIDE! **

End note result of this conflict at the end of this chapter also whenever solari's speech is in bold it means that flame/model S is speaking through him

disclaimer: i own nothing but the OCS in this story, megaman and the "z-saber" are owned by capcom and soul edge is owned by namco

speach table

"we must stop him"**=model s/flame**

lets do this=human/megamen

**you will pay for your deeds=**model s/ flame speaking through solari

**FALL UNTO OBLIVION, DARK DIVIDE!=DARKNESS**

The chronicles of flame rise of the twilight king chapter 3: the battle with aeolus: old evil revived

Aeolus: (starts to laugh insanely as he draws his swords) so you think that just because you have the power of a biometal that you can face me,

hmmp you pathetically foolish peon (rushes solari and starts a slashing barrage)

solari: **Aeolus! For your disregard of the value of all life, human or not, you have earned the wrath and judgement** **of the twilight king! **( charges up a shadow energy infused fireball the size of a tank) **your judgement is...guilty!** **Inferno Of** **the Damned! **

(fires off his attack and makes a sword out shadow energy infused flames)

Aeolus: (sees the size of solari's attack and dead-pans) oh shit..(gets hit by the attack and gets slamed into a wall)

solari:Aeolus! This is for the old man(slashes aeolus with the shadow-fire sword five times) **this is for defiling this place **(slashes aeolus ten times with the shadow-fire sword) **and **this is **to** make sure **that you never kill **Again!(finishes off with a cross slash across aeolus's chest)

**the end has come, burn unto oblivion for you crimes!**

Aeolus: ( down on one knee and coughing up blood) heh...so the biometal holds more power than I thought...but your still a foolish peon and I'm glad about all that I've done killing and all,(starts laughing insanely ) and my death will cause the greatest evil of all time to be **revived!**

(The ruins start shaking and a v shaped symbol on the ground starts glowing as aeolus dies)

model S/flame:** "that...symbol...no...it can't be...not him, solari** **stay away from that symbol whatever you do!"**

Solari: what are you talking about!(covers eyes as the symbol sends out a blinding burst of power)

Solari: (uncovers eyes and looks at the area where the symbol was) where did he come from!

Model S/ flame: "**solari stay on your guard he's more dangerous than you can imagine!"**

mystery man: (opens eyes reveals a crimson iris free color to them that looks demonic) **SO** **YOU STILL LIVE FLAME?, HOW IRONIC THAT YOU ARE STUCK IN THE SAME POSITION THAT I ONCE WAS, FORCED TO USE ANOTHER BEINGS BODY TO TAKE ALL ACTION EXCEPT SPEECH AND MOVEMENT, SUCKS DOESN'T IT!**

Model S**/**flame: "**shut up, you know all too well that your punishment was all of your doing , the price you paid for causing so much death and destruction to the world darkness!"**

Darkness: **YES IT WAS... UNTIL I DIED, AND NOW THAT I HAVE BEEN REVIVED I WILL ONCE AGAIN PLUNGE THE WORLD INTO THE DARKEST OF DAYS! ENJOY YOUR WORLD WHILE IT LASTS, FOR THE END WILL SOON BE UPON IT **(BEGINS TO TELEPORT AWAY)

model S/Flame:** no! I won't let you escape **(makes solari chase after him)

Darkness: **CONSIDER THIS...**( Charges a wave of dark energy)** MY FAREWELL! DARK DIVIDE!** ( shoots off his attack and flees)

**A/N**: thanks for reading this and all chapters in my story and once again please review

PS in terms of who won in my battle with flame, I did (author powers kick ass)

flame: I still say that using darkness's attack was a cheap shot

me: and I'm still pissed at you for destroying my list (takes out the same weapons as before)

flame: DON'T HURT ME!

Me: smart response...


End file.
